Relations or something like it
by Spooky106
Summary: There are 2 new girls starting school at the same school as Yugi and the gang, as well as Kaiba... What do they want? And are they entering the the Battle City Tournament? sorri about the title, i know its crap, but its all that i could think off. and i s
1. Prologue

BY PRINCESS VEGA/AMI  
  
A girl no older than 17 was walking the streets after dark, when a black cat came up to her and started rubbing up against her leg. She bent down and scratched it's head, "Hey Spooky, you should be at home"  
  
The cat meowed, so the girl picked up the cat and started walking down the street, just then it started to rain and a loud clap of thunder sounded, followed by lightening, "Oh man! This has got to suck" with that she ran home with the black cat in her arms.  
  
She got to her apartment building, she ran up the stairs and put her cat down, the cat just followed her to the elevator. The storm was still going on, but it was getting fierce. While she was waiting for the elevator, she looked down at the cat, "if you run off again like that, I will kill you" then she laughed, "how can I be made at you, your just so cute", she knelt down and scratched it's head again, "just please don't do that again" the cat meowed.  
  
Just then the elevator came and she stepped into it and the cat followed. As the elevator was going up to her floor, she got her keys out of her black cargo pants. The elevator made a 'ding' sound and it opened the door; her and the cat stepped out and walked to the door of her apartment. When she got there she inserted the key in the hole and then opened the door.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said you were going for a quick walk?" asked a voice that came from the lounge area of the apartment, as she walked in and the cat ran to the kitchen for food.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I had to do something" she replied as she walked into the kitchen and gave the cat some food  
  
"And what would that be 'Artemis'??"  
  
"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?? And you know why??" she said and walked into the lounge room, took her long leather jacket off and kicked her shoes off when she flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that"  
  
"That's ok, I know it's going to take a while to get used too. Anyway what's on??"  
  
"Nothing much" her roommate said and threw the remote at her.  
  
"Hey, watch where you are throwing" Ami smiled and started flicking through the channels.  
  
Then one channel caught her interest, it was a news channel (A.N: It was the late night news), and it was a report on a 'Duel Monsters tournament'. A news reporter came on and started talking, "I'm standing out here infront of Kaiba Corp where the CEO of the company none other than Seto Kaiba himself has just announced that he will hold a Duel Monsters tournament called the 'Battle City Tournament' and the sign up lists will be at every card shop in town so people wishing to enter, can enter. And everyone can start to sign up at 10.00am tomorrow morning. And I can tell that this tournament is going to be as popular as the 'Duelist Kingdom Tournament' who Maximillion Pegasus held not too long ago, well that's all for now, we will hopefully get more information on this for you soon, so bye for now" with that it went onto another report about something else.  
  
"Well that sounds interesting, I'm going to join, how about you Amanda?" Ami asked her.  
  
"Um, I don't know, I might, but you have to remember I'm not too big on dueling like you" she replied.  
  
"Well that's true, oh well, I am still going to enter" Ami smiled.  
  
"But we have school tomorrow"  
  
Ami sighed, "Oh man! That sucks, I'll go during the break, I have a spare after it anyway."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes, "So your serious of entering?"  
  
"Hell yeah"  
  
Amanda shook her head, "Oh yeah, something came for you today" she said and handed her a package.  
  
"Really, why didn't you tell me when I was at home earlier?" Ami asked as she opened the package.  
  
"Well, you see, you were to occupied training for me to tell you, and you have told me not to disturb you when you are training."  
  
"Oh, yeah I did too, didn't I? Ok that's fair enough" As Ami opened a package, she found a letter in with it, and it read:  
  
Ami,  
As you may already know there is another duel tournament coming up, and seeing as though you are the one who never gave up on me. Anyway that is not the point, the point is that as I am the creator of Duel Monsters I was invited to compete, however I am not going to be able to attend, I would like you to go for me. I know that you are also a champion at duel monsters (second to me, as you beat me sometimes in the game... before Yugi came), and to show my gratitude I would like you to enter for me. There is no need to say 'I don't deserve this' as this is a thank you for being there and doing everything you have done for me. You are already entered, but if you really want to make sure (as I know you probably will) you can go to one of the card shops and ask them.  
  
Well I have to go now; I will contact you soon  
  
Yours truly,  
Maximillion Pegasus  
  
Ami read it out loud, and Amanda was looking at her surprised, "You NEVER told me you knew Maximillion Pegasus"  
  
"Well you never asked"  
  
"But... but how do you know him?"  
  
"Um, well he actually adopted me as his little sister because my 'parents' died in a car crash and he found me. The authorities were going to take me to an orphanage because I didn't have any other family. So when he took me in we became close and he started introducing me to people as his little sister, and it kind of stuck, and when he created duel monsters he taught me and I got very good at it. I actually beat him no sweat at the game" Ami laughed, "those were the days"  
  
"That must've been so much fun, I am jealous now, you were rich, is that why you were able to get this really nice apartment" Amanda asked  
  
"Um, well, Max got this for me, he knew I had to get out on my own, because of what I had gone through but if I ever get into trouble I know I can count on him to help me if I need it"  
  
Amanda laughed "You ask for help, now that's a first, you are too stubborn to ask for help, your just like Kaiba in class"  
  
Ami glared, "Do not compare Kaiba to me, I hate Kaiba, you know that"  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm just kidding with you"  
  
Ami smiled, "I know," with that Ami and Amanda wrestled each other and then later on they went to bed as they had school the next day  
  
That's all for now..... I will get the next one up asap. 


	2. SURPRISE!

Chapter 1: SURPRISE!!!!!  
  
Ami woke up the next morning by Spooky meowing for food, "Oh alright Spooky, I'm getting up, happy now?!" she said as she got up and gave Spooky some dry food.  
  
She turned on the T.V. and put it onto Channel V (A.N: A music channel) and turned it up loud. She walked over to Amanda's room and banged on the door, "Amanda, time to get up"  
  
Ami heard a faint, "Do I have to???"  
  
"Yes, now don't make me drag you out of there because you know I will"  
  
Ami had some breakfast; it was Vegemite on toast and some pineapple juice. Just than Linkin Park came on, so she turned it up louder and started singing.  
  
Amanda came out looking half dead, "I'm surprised the neighbours haven't complained yet, you have been doing this ever since we moved in, and that was about 3 months ago"  
  
"Oh well, It's their fault, they haven't said anything about it, so I will continue to do it"  
  
"That's true", Amanda said as she got herself some cereal, you have always been stubborn."  
  
Ami smiled and finished her breakfast, "Well I am going to have a shower, if Spooky meows don't give him any food, I have already fed him" with that she went to have a shower.  
  
After they had finished getting ready, they headed to school. They got to school just on the bell, Amanda went one way to her class and Ami went to her class. Just as Ami got to the room, the second bell had gone, she looked around the room and the only seat left was in between Kaiba and Duke; the sour- puss and the biggest flirt.  
  
Ami sighed and sat down, Duke saw her sit down and thought it was his lucky day, (A.N: Ah ha hahahahaha that's the funniest thing I have ever heard... Oops, sorry!) "Hey, what brings a pretty girl like to sit down next to a gorgeous hunk like me?"  
  
Ami turned to him and gave him a flirtiest smile and winked, "It was the only seat left in the room, and so if you don't want to wear black and blue, I would suggest that you do not attempt to flirt with me again." She turned away, and then back at him, "Oh, and you are so full of yourself." Then she turned to the front of the room where the teacher had just came through.  
  
Kaiba had heard them and listened, as he wanted to know what she would do to him, *that's a first time I have seen a girl totally put Duke back in his place... She's not one of those girls who drool over him and would die to go out with him... what am I thinking, I don't care*  
  
During class, Ami kept glancing at Seto, *Am I really like Seto, am I a so stubborn... YES!!! (giggle) Oh well, that's just how I am... Besides, me and Seto are nothing alike* Seto was looking at Ami out of the corner of his eye, *Why does she keep looking at me? And I know I have seen her from somewhere, but where? Why does she look so familiar?*  
  
Just than the bell went for a break. Ami packed up her stuff, put them in her bag and walked out. Duke went after her, "Hey, wait up."  
  
Ami looked behind her and rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" she asked harshly.  
  
"Nothing much... I just wondered if you duel?"  
  
Ami gave him a 'that's-a-stupid-question-to-ask' look, "Of course I do, who wouldn't?"  
  
"Somebody who is really sad" he replied.  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know...", he grinned, "I challenge you to a duel"  
  
Ami smirked, "Challenge accepted, meet me under the big tree in 5 minutes"  
  
"Ok" with that he was gone.  
  
Ami shook her head and headed to Amanda's classroom, just as she got there Amanda came out, "Hey Ami" she said.  
  
"Hey, if you want to see a duel between me and the biggest flirt in the school, come with me."  
  
"Ok" and with that Amanda and Ami went to the big tree where the duel was going to take place.  
  
When they got there, they saw Duke and 5 other people, "Who are they?" Ami asked.  
  
"This is Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Bakura," he said as he pointed to each of them, "Guys, this is Ami, the cute chick who I am going to beat in this duel."  
  
"I wouldn't get too cocky or confident, I have dueled her before and she is good...very good" a mysterious voice said.  
  
Everyone looked around to try and find the person who said that, but Kaiba stepped out from behind a tree.  
  
"What do you know about me?" Ami asked.  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Don't you remember? I fought you in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, remember?"  
  
Ami looked at him for a moment, "Oh yeah, you're the one I beat without trying. That was an easy duel" she laughed.  
  
Kaiba stepped closer to her so they were only centimeters apart, he was expecting her to back down, but she didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Hmm... your tougher than I thought"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm not like other girls, I don't break down crying when I break a nail," Ami held up her hands so Kaiba could see her nails, "As you can see, I don't really have any."  
  
"You don't back down do you?"  
  
Ami smirked, "Hell no"  
  
Kaiba also smirked, "Well, I can tell that I will be having problems with you"  
  
"Oh, you can count on it"  
  
There was about 1 or 2 minutes silence before someone spoke, "Um... I have to go, I forgot I have to do something" Duke said and kind of rushed off.  
  
Ami turned, still standing close to Kaiba and smirked, "Well, that was an interesting duel" she said sarcastically and then turned to Kaiba, who hadn't moved, "Do you mind?"  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Not at all"  
  
Tea tried to get in between them, but they wouldn't move, "Will you two please knock it off, this is really freaking me out"  
  
"Well I don't back down" Ami said stubbornly.  
  
"Neither do I" Kaiba agreed.  
  
"Ami, you are always stubborn" Amanda said.  
  
Another 5 minutes went by and still neither of them moved, "I can do this all day" Ami said still looking Kaiba in the eyes.  
  
Kaiba walked away, but before he was totally out of site, he turned around, "Well I cant, I have better things to do... like running my company" and with that Kaiba walked away.  
  
"Hey, who would've thought Kaiba would ever back down from a girl, now that's a first" Joey commented.  
  
"Whatever, come on Amanda, lets go" and with that Ami and Amanda walked away.  
  
It was the end of the day, and Amanda was walking home, Ami was already at home as she had finished early. The next thing she saw was Duke, she smiled and yelled at him, "Hey Duke, what was it you had to do?"  
  
Duke saw her and realized she was a friend of Ami's and he ran as fast as he could, Amanda rolled her eyes, laughed and continued her way home.  
  
Just as she was near her building, a black limousine was at the lights waiting for a green light, Amanda watched it and headed upstairs to her apartment, and walked inside.  
  
"Ami, I'm home," Amanda called out as she passed the kitchen, "I know your home, your keys are on the bench"  
  
Ami came out of her room, on the cordless phone and with her cat following her. Ami waved and went into the kitchen and gave Spooky some food, "Alright, I'll see you then... Bye" with that she hung up and put the cordless phone back in it's charger, "Hey Amanda, how was your class" Ami joked.  
  
"A snooze-fest, and don't rub it in just because your last class was cancelled."  
  
"I know" Ami smiled.  
  
Amanda glared at Ami, "Anyway, who was that on the phone?"  
  
"Oh... Um... just someone who will be over in about 5 minutes" Ami replied  
  
"Oh, ok, well I'm going to go and get changed and do some homework"  
  
"Ok." Ami replied and Amanda went into her room.  
  
Just than the bell rang, "I'm coming!" Ami yelled, got to the door and opened it...  
  
End Chapter 1: SURPRISE!!!  
  
Please Read and review, Flames are welcome too... I'll try to update ASAP... 


	3. SNAG?

Chapter 2: S.N.A.G?  
  
Amanda got changed and washed her face, then she heard the doorbell ring, *There's Ami's guest, I might make an appearance. Later*  
  
Ami opened the door and there stood Maximillion Pegasus. "Hey, long time no see" Ami said as she gave him a hug, "Come on in"  
  
"Thank you, now where is that best friend of yours who I have been hearing about... And seeing as though you have Spooky, I thought I would get you two a house warming gift" he said as he handed her a box.  
  
"Oh, how thoughtful" Ami said as she took the box, "Hey Amanda, can you come out here for a minute, I want you to meet someone" with that she lead Pegasus into the lounge room. She put the box on the table as Amanda came out; she wore black pants and a loose whit T-shirt.  
  
Amanda stopped in her tracks, "Is that... Is that who I think it is???"  
  
Pegasus walked over to her, took her hand in his and kissed her hand, "Maximillion Pegasus, and you must be Amanda?"  
  
Amanda blushed, "Um... yeah, I am... How do you know of me?"  
  
"My wonderful sister told me all about you!"  
  
Amanda looked at Ami, and Ami shrugged, "You came up in the conversation... Oh and there is something on the table for us, but you can open it" Ami said and pointed to the box on the table.  
  
Amanda walked over to the box and opened it, "Oh My God, it's gorgeous, who is it from?"  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Amanda looked from Ami to Pegasus, "You mean, Pegasus got it for us?"  
  
Ami was about to reply, but Pegasus, cut in, "Yes it was me"  
  
"Thank you!" Amanda said.  
  
"So what are you going to call him?" Ami asked referring to the puppy.  
  
"Why don't we pick a name."  
  
Ami shook her head, "Nah, you can name him, I already have Spooky. Besides I like cats better than dogs"  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll think I will call him Bob", She turned to Pegasus, "How did you know I wanted a Scottish Terrier?"  
  
"That would've been me... again" Ami said.  
  
"Exactly how much did you tell him about me?" Amanda asked.  
  
Ami scratched the back of her head, "Um... well he just asked if I was living with anyone, and I told him I was living with you and it kind of started there"  
  
"No need to worry, she wouldn't say anything to embarrass you." Pegasus said.  
  
Amanda gave them a suspicious look, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I am sure" Ami answered.  
  
"Well... I'll leave you two alone for about 5 minutes while I go get the coffee." Ami said and walked out of the lounge room and into the kitchen.  
  
When Ami left the room, there was an awkward silence (A.N: *tumbleweed goes past*) Ami poked her head through the doorway, "Max, do you want normal or Vienna?"  
  
"Normal will be fine"  
  
"Still white with 2 sugars?" Ami asked.  
  
"Looks like you still know me" Pegasus replied.  
  
"Of course", Ami laughed and went back to the kitchen.  
  
There was another awkward silence (A.N: *Another tumbleweed goes past* ^^; There goes another tumbleweed...) To break the silence Max spoke, "So, is there any special guy in your life at the moment?"  
  
"Um... um, not at the moment" Amanda blushed.  
  
"Why not? A good-looking girl like yourself should have someone by now" This made Amanda blush even more.  
  
At that moment, Ami came in with a tray of 3 coffee cups and a plate of shortbread biscuits, "Max stop embarrassing her"  
  
"I'm not embarrassing her, it's just an innocent question, Oh yum! You have the good shortbread"  
  
"Yes I know, and that and innocent question, yeah right. What are you trying to get at?" Ami said and rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch next to Pegasus; Amanda was on the chair with her new puppy.  
  
Just than there was a knock on the door, Ami jumped up to get it, "I'll get that"  
  
"I wonder who that would be?" Max asked  
  
"It's either a friend, or someone else"  
  
They heard Ami laugh, "That would be her boyfriend" Amanda said.  
  
Max looked at Amanda, "Ami didn't say anything about her having a boyfriend, I have to meet him"  
  
"He is really nice, his friends call him a S.N.A.G"  
  
"A S.N.A.G?" Max asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, a Sensitive New Age Guy" Amanda replied.  
  
"Oh, ok, I'm not familiar with the teenage language"  
  
Ami then walked in with her boyfriend, "Hey did you two see the limousine that's parked out the front?" her boyfriend asked.  
  
"Yeah I know, it's there because it belongs to my brother"  
  
They got to the lounge room, "Lance this is my brother, Maximillion Pegasus"  
  
"No way! You never told me that" Lance said.  
  
"Yes way, and I just told you"  
  
Lance sat on the other chair that was next to the couch where Ami sat, "Hey Amanda, love the puppy, when did you get it?"  
  
"I got him today" Amanda replied.  
  
"Yeah, Max got him for her." Ami said and gave Lance a wink.  
  
Max finished his coffee, "Well I better get going, I have a meeting to get too."  
  
Amanda handed the puppy over to Lance, "I'll walk you out"  
  
"Ok, talk to you later, call me anytime," Ami said as she stood up and hugged Max.  
  
"Bye, nice meeting you Lance"  
  
"You too Max"  
  
"Ok bye" with that Amanda walked Max to the door, "Thanks for the puppy, you didn't have too"  
  
"It was nothing, just think of it as a house warming present. Well bye" Max said walking out.  
  
"Bye" Amanda said as she slowly closed the door and sighed as she leaned against it.  
  
She walked back into the lounge room and picked up her puppy, "I'm going to be in my room if you need me"  
  
"Ok" Ami and Lance replied as Amanda walked into her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's with her?" Lance asked.  
  
Ami smiled, "I think someone is in love!"  
  
Both Ami and Lance smiled, and Ami leaned on Lance's shoulder. Lance put his arm around her, "Hey, do you want to do something?"  
  
Ami looked up, "Like what?"  
  
Lance stood up and helped Ami up, he lead Ami into her bedroom and closed the door behind them.  
  
Lance started kissing Ami passionately, he laid Ami on the bed and caressed her body with his hands. He started to undo her hipster jeans but she stopped him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this"  
  
Lance heard her, but he continued anyway, Ami struggled but he still did not stop.  
  
"Lance, you have left me no choice" with that she completely threw him off, and stood up to button her jeans back up.  
  
"Oh, come one baby" Lance egged on.  
  
"NO! Now get out!"  
  
"Please, you know to don't want to kick me out" Lance tried to get closer to her, but Ami twisted his arm around his back and lead him out of the apartment and slammed the door. Spooky had jumped on the bench, "Come one Spooky", she picked up Spooky and went to her room.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3: S.N.A.G?  
  
A.N: Hey everyone... I know this is another "new girl" story, and Yugi and the gang haven't been in it much, but they will be soon... I Promise...  
  
To everyone who reads this story, Please Review... Please!!! 


End file.
